Scorpion
Scorpion is a resurrected ninja in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He appears as a Downloadable DLC character for $4.99 or free if you possess the Season Pass. He is a Gadget user. Biography It is known that his father, a former member of the Shirai Ryu, forbade his son from joining the clan, as he did not wish for his son to live the life of an assassin. However, Hanzo joined in spite of his father's wishes in order to provide his wife and son with a comfortable life. Now Scorpion is a hell-spawned spectre, inexorably seeking vengeance against those responsible for the destruction of his clan and the death of his own family. Despite his malevolent appearance, he is not inherently evil. He joins the forces of evil when promised a means of resurrecting his clan on Earth, or the chance to inflict his wrath against those who butchered them. Scorpion has also (indirectly) assisted the game's protagonists to fulfill these motives. Scorpion is perceived by fans as the title's foremost anti-hero. He undertakes actions that benefit the forces of good, albeit in his own gruesome and vigilante manner. His attitude, appearance and self-reliance have all contributed to his popularity. Compared to the purely virtuous "good guys", and the diabolically evil "bad guys", Scorpion's moral neutrality is unique. Although he is featured alongside the forces of evil in the opening scene of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, he remains neutral due to his fierce hatred of Quan Chi. Scorpion appears human when masked, though this is merely an illusion. Only his skull remains when his true form, sometimes ablaze. Scorpion's most popular and recognized skill is his famous spear attack, which is used to draw an opponent toward him. This attack will also stun the opponent for a short amount of time. Scorpion will shout, "Get over here!" or "Come here!", while executing this technique. Super Move Scorpion teleports and kicks his opponent in the back before teleporting them to the Netherrealm. He then raises the ground in certain places, creating a jagged selection of vertical rocks, which he slams his opponent into twice with his bladed chains. Finally, he throws his opponent to the ground and finishes the move with a massive jumping strike from the blades, teleporting the action back to the original arena. Quotes "You soul will burn!" - Intro "To hell with you!" - Outro "Get over here!" - Grapple "There is no justice!" - Clash with Superman Costume Intro/Outro Intro: Scorpion is about to finish Sub-Zero but is mysteriously teleported to the arena and enters his battle stance . Outro: Scorpion tells his opponent 'to hell with you' and takes off his mask, revealing his flaming skull. He then creates a portal to the Netherrealm from Mortal Kombat, stabs his opponent before throwing them through the portal and stands over his defeated opponent with his chain. Trivia *He was leaked along with Batgirl and General Zod. *His leak and subsequent reveal has caused much controvercy among fans. *Ed Boon will return to voice the "Get Over Here!!!" *Patrick Seitz reprised his role from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe and Mortal Kombat (2011). Gallery Scorpion is in Injustice somone kill me now.jpg Scorpion.jpg|Concept art Scorpion 1.jpg Scorpion 2.jpg Scorpion 3.jpg Scorpion 4.jpg Scorpion 5.jpg Scorpion 6.jpg Scorpion 7.jpg Scorpion 8.jpg Scorpion 9.jpg Scorpion 10.jpg Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Gadget Users